clubrecordsproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenny Bl@de
Occupation Hip Hop Artist & Producer Music Career Kenneth Scott Jr. better known by his entertainment name Kenny Bl@de was one of the founding members of a Chester, pa hip hop group swagg money from there he worked as a writer and rapper for Swagg Money making up 1/3 of the group, Kenny Bl@de made hip hop surgery & recovery without writing a single word down, with the bulk of the production coming from Deezie, Supernova and the Club Records B.E.A.T.S. a talented rapping prodigy at the early age 13 having 50% stake share with Club Records Productions in a solitary joint venture known as Swagg Money, Club Records. Hip Hop Surgery Kenny Bl@de did one solo track on the hip hop surgery a track titled fast paper produced by Club Records B.E.A.T.S. where he droped the hook fast paper on selective part he also featured on many other Hip Hop Surgery & Recovery tracks such as Swagger Of Pride and even Chronicles Of Life Ft Supernova The Ish Deezie produced the track the Ish Kenny Bl@de followed up with the title and concept claiming we are going to call this track The Ish, and came up with the the hook. The Ish is considered a classic among Club Records Productions tracks. Other Ventures Kenny Bl@de has also worked on other songs with Supernova and other areas & other artist, such as Silent Bullet & Silent Bullet Remastered. HDP & R.E.A.L. Music Recordings After, Club Records Kenny Bl@de, Deezie, & Scooty went on to create HDP (Hard Division Posse), Strozzy Nation & R.E.A.L. Music recordings (Reality Enclosed At Life) Production Kenny Bl@de also goes by the alias of Mista Perv a production alter ego in which he creates the beat production for some of his more evident tapes. Club Records Productions & Gift In the fall of 2015 Supernova teamed up with the Kenny Bl@de & Deezie for Gift EP Produced by Supernova. Supernova used Club Records B.E.A.T.S. it recorded in HDP Studios & Club Records Studios in 3 days, with Kenny Bl@de & Deezie recorded some of the songs in one take. Gift is a 6 track Ep published by Club Records and recorded by Kenny Bl@de, Deezie & Supernova. Songs * Fast Paper * The Ish * New York * Higher Feelin' * Victory Songs Produced By Mista Perv * Higher Feelin * 824 * Somewherefar by Deezie * Relax2 Discography * 96 * Sharp As A Blade * Sharp As A Blade 2 * Tour Through My Mind * Tour Through My Mind 2 * Explain This!!! (as MISTA PERV) * 20% EP (with HDP) * Collision: The Knowledge & Lyrics (The Collision) * Gift (with Supernova) * The Operation (with $wagg Money) * Hip Hop Surgery (with $wagg Money) * Hip Hop Recovery (with $wagg Money) * SPACEDOUTTRIPPYHIGHMUZIK * $wagg Money Presents Minor Wolf Gang * $wagg Money Presents Minor Wolf Gang V.2 * R.E.A.L. Music Presents: HDP & NB * DAYDREAMIN.THRU.DA.NITE (The Collision) * WGIT (as MISTA PERV) Instrumental EP * Explain This!!!